Enchanted by Taylor Swift Sonfic
by I'm Wonderstruck
Summary: So this is my first story on the site, please give me some feedback as I'd love to know how I can improve for future stories : the lyrics are not included along with the story but I think it follows the same pattern as the song anyway and there are a few quotes This is loosely based around Taylor Swift and Adam Young who the song was about


There I was again tonight; surrounded by the same old people and beginning to wonder why I even bothered. Someone said something that must have been vaguely funny because the rest of the group started to erupt with laughter. I curved my lips up into a fake smile and forced out some laughter to coincide with theirs. I was getting good at this. 'When did life get so boring?' I wondered to myself. It wasn't that these people weren't nice but sometimes I wished I could trade in all the glitz and glamour and be back home with my best friends being goofy and messing about. It was becoming just the same old tired lonely place boxing me in with walls of insincerity.

I looked around the room vacantly and before I could force myself back into awareness of the conversation being had, I was suddenly aware of you. Your eyes were trained on mine, I couldn't decide if they were blue or green in the light. You vanished from my sight as quickly as you had been in it but then from across the room I saw your silhouette start to make its way to me.

"I don't believe we have met" you said a low voice behind me, just soft enough for only me to notice. I slipped out of the circle of people and turned to look at you.

"I think you were the guy staring at me over there" I said pointing to where you had been, my mouth forming my first genuine smile of that night.

"You can call me Adam" you said grinning.

"Taylor" I said, reaching a hand out that you grasped firmly in your own and shook.

"Great to meet you Taylor" you replied playfully letting my hand slip from yours slowly "didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?"

"Didn't yours?" I countered

"Touché" you said "want to get some fresh air?" you looked over to the doors that led out onto the balcony.

"I'd love to" I said and strangely, although I was sure this was the only time we had met, I was already comfortable in your company.

We stepped out and the fresh air was cool against my skin. Leaning against the edge of the balcony I looked out over New York City. The lights of the buildings sparkled out as far as my eyes could see and if I didn't concentrate too much I could almost convince myself that they were the stars. I was so far from home, yet suddenly I cared much less than I had before. We talked for what seemed like a little while (I later discovered it had been just under two hours) about each other and what we did and for once I felt like Taylor the person, not Taylor the celebrity. Please don't think that I don't love what I do, I love it more than I can tell you, but sometimes it's nice to be the girl who didn't know what was coming next – who fell in love so easily it scared her.

"Would you mind terribly if I did something that may be regrettable?" you asked cautiously and I realised how close we were standing. I didn't know exactly what you meant. I didn't get a chance to think, because suddenly there were those eyes staring deep into my own, they were blue I realised then - a beautiful sky blue.

Your hand felt warm as it brushed across my cheek and pushed my hair behind my ear. You kept it on my cheek as you leant in hesitantly, constantly checking for my consent before allowing your lips to press softly into mine. My heart felt like it was accelerating as it tried to process every emotion flashing through me. I felt like I was fifteen again, having my first kiss. My head swimming with you, your smell, your smile, the things you had said and those eyes.

"I couldn't stop myself from doing that any longer" you said as we pulled apart and before I responded I realised that we were no longer alone. "Taylor the car is here" said Robert my manager, I don't think he had noticed what we had been doing as he was deeply fixated on his blackberry. "I'll see you later" you said with a smile before I had to start walking away.

Once I was seated in the car I was still for a moment trying to catch my breath and steady my emotions. The driver tried to make polite conversation but I was too wonderstruck to speak full sentences and he soon gave up. I caught sight of my blushing cheeks in the window reflection; they stayed like that the whole way home.

So right now I'm lying in my bed awake at 2am, the lingering question of who you love keeping me from sleep. You said that what you did may have been regrettable I wonder if that means you love someone else or if you thought that it would make me dislike you. I'm wondering so much that I'm wide awake and can't bear lying here any longer. I'm getting up now and pacing back and worth just wishing you were here, longing to see you at my door.

There are so many things I'd like to tell you. I'm praying that tonight was the first page of our story. My thoughts are still echoing your name.

My mind is a whirl wind of thoughts and feelings, building up and constantly adding to the things I wish I had asked or said. I feel vaguely nauseous and my heart feels stuck in my throat but despite this it's a strange intoxicatingly enjoyable feeling like a mixture of extreme happiness and sadness with just a hint of excitement and hope and it's great yet terrible that in those brief hours and minutes we spent together I have already been so wrapped up in you and all that you are.

Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon.

I was enchanted to meet you.


End file.
